Todos tenemos Secretos
by EliACa
Summary: Oneshot participante del Challenger 01: Escena Alternativa; en The Mentalist Foro en Español. "Siete pares de cervezas más tarde, la agente y el consultor reían por cualquier tontería y aún desde la barra, hablaban cada vez más de cerca..."


**Disclaimer:** si yo fuese Heller, presentaría más escenas románticas Jisbon (como en este fic), que cualquier otra cosa en la serie; por lo que estarían todos empalagados y yo arruinada xD

**A/N: **Este oneshot, surgió gracias al Challenger 01, organizado en "The Mentalist: Foro en Español" (están invitados a unirse, aún nos quedan 09 retos más). La idea de este Challenger era crear una escena alternativa de cualquier capítulo de la serie; el argumento de mi escena se ubica entre los episodios "Luna Roja" (03x09) y "Duendecillo Rojo" (03x10).

Lo dedico muy en especial a AlejandraO, amiga en el foro quien está celebrando hoy su cumpleaños; Ale se te quiere, abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>Todos tenemos Secretos<strong>

Era patético, lo sabía.

Su mente estaba agotada por tantas conjeturas, especulaciones, detenimiento en los detalles, de tanto John el Rojo y su podrida red; en ese último par de semanas le había dado una y mil vueltas al caso de Todd Johnson, las posibles conexiones, sus antecedentes, sus víctimas, un expediente tras otro, sin llegar a nada importante, sin algo a que aferrarse, como si estuviese en un laberinto donde cada vez se sentía más perdido; "suficiente por hoy" pensó frustrado mientras abandonaba el ático. Era un sábado por la noche y como de costumbre, no había un alma por el CBI. Se recostó en el sofá y miró justo al frente, donde estaba el escritorio y ese espacio vacío sin ella; hacía mucho que su oficina se había convertido en su lugar favorito para descansar, así que cuando el ático le atormentaba en demasía, huía a dormitar en el sofá de Lisbon "si tan solo fuese un poco más amplio" pensó mientras se acomodaba mejor y se aferraba a los cojines, "creo que le compraré uno nuevo", hizo la nota mental y cerró los ojos; sonrió un poco al percatarse que hoy, como algunas otras veces, había un leve rastro de perfume olor a canela en la frazada que adornaba el sofá, respiró profundo para embriagarse suavemente de su esencia; comprendió que estar allí tenía un efecto tranquilizante en él, como si pudiera liberarse por un momento de los demonios que le atormentaban; si, no podía haber algo más patético, se repetía, "sentirse acobijado por un sofá con su aroma", pensó y luego sonrió amargamente.

- Oh por Dios Jane –gritó asustada Lisbon- ¿qué rayos haces en mi oficina? –Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos o probablemente en medio de un sueño; que no escuchó los pasos acercarse, ni tampoco la puerta abrirse; se incorporó un tanto agitado; mientras Lisbon encendía la luz-.

- Se supone que nadie entra aquí a esta hora… -dijo Jane; iba a continuar excusándose pero lo que veían sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento- ¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó lentamente, quedando con su boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos perdidos en ella-.

- No digas ni una palabra –le cortó Lisbon, mientras abría las gavetas del escritorio-, sólo vine a buscar mi celular, lo olvidé aquí-; ella estaba elegantemente vestida; una falda negra ceñida al cuerpo que acentuaba sus caderas y su delgada cintura; una blusa de seda color rojo que caía de un lado, dejando desnudo su hombro izquierdo; unos delicados zapatos rojos de tacón fino -aunque no muy altos- que le daban un toque femenino, estilizando la forma de sus piernas; unos pocos accesorios, su cabello lacio suelto con algunas ondas, su fleco hacia un lado y un maquillaje sutil, coronaban sublimemente el concepto de belleza materializado en ella. Jane estaba de pie mirándola de frente, perplejo y tragando en seco.

- Estás bellísima –dijo un tanto anonadado sin poder apartar sus ojos de Lisbon, recorriendo descaradamente de arriba abajo su cuerpo con su mirada-, ¿acaso estoy soñando? –ella estaba concentrada buscando su celular, cuando por fin lo encontró y volteó para quedar frente a él, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el estado de embelesamiento de su consultor-.

- ¡Ay por favor! Como si nunca hubieses visto una mujer en falda y tacones –le dijo ella rodando los ojos y abriéndose paso en dirección al ascensor; Jane la siguió de cerca.

- No se trata de cualquier mujer Lisbon, se trata de ti, ¡mírate! Nunca había visto tus piernas –"madre mía y qué piernas", pensó. Se colocó delante de ella, evitando así que pudiera continuar; levantó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho como intentando remarcar sus palabras- ¿Sabes lo mucho que esta imagen tuya va a perturbar mi mente de ahora en adelante?

- Fácil –dijo Lisbon poniendo sus manos en su cintura y con tono sarcástico-, cuando pase eso por tu mente, recuerda mi 9 milímetros o mi puño en tu nariz.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién vas a salir? –interrogó él un tanto serio-.

- ¡No es tu asunto! –Replicó ella continuando su camino y llamando al ascensor-.

- Sólo te pregunto como amigo –dijo esta vez con voz de niño y un puchero encantador en su rostro- pensé que éramos amigos.

- No quieras chantajearme con tus ojos de cordero, ¡te conozco! Si, somos amigos; pero es un asunto privado.

- Tanta negatividad y esa ropa tan sexy, no hay duda…, tienes una cita con un hombre.

- Que te den Jane –contestó mientras entraba al ascensor; Jane ingresó rápidamente detrás de ella con la boca abierta por su respuesta-

- ¡Llevas tacones! –le dijo él en tono de asombro y señalando sus zapatos-

- ¡Si y puedo clavártelos en la frente si sigues preguntando! –le respondió en un grito ahogado y apuntándole con la pequeña bolsa de mano que sostenía. Jane calló por un momento, temiendo que ella cumpliera con su amenaza. El ascensor abrió sus puertas en planta baja; ambos salieron y se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la salida frontal del edificio-.

- Sabes que tarde o temprano me enteraré de todo Lisbon –ella cerró por un momento los ojos, no dijo nada- ¿Lo conozco? ¡No me digas que es el abogadito del caso Hamilton!... No, el no puede ser, te molesta un poco su tip nervioso –se respondió él mismo, mientras cabizbajo perdido en sus pensamientos, colocaba una de sus manos en su cintura y con la otra tocaba su labio inferior. Se detuvieron frente al mustang, Lisbon cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirándolo seriamente a la espera de que se apartara y pudiera abrir la puerta de su automóvil-.

- ¡En serio no vas a decirme! –Continuó Jane- ¿Y si te sucede algo y nadie sabe con quién estabas?

- ¡Por Dios Jane, soy yo la que lleva el arma!

- Yo sólo quiero saber quién es el afortunado –le dijo volviendo a poner su rostro de cachorro abandonado, abriendo la puerta del vehículo y dándole paso para que entrara. Lisbon se maldijo por ablandarse de ese modo, ese rostro podía demasiado con ella-.

- Esta bien; te lo diré, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie –Jane explayó una enorme sonrisa y enseguida hizo el gesto con su mano de cerrar su boca con llave y luego arrojar ésta al aire-.

- Tengo una cita a ciegas –confesó Lisbon; él intentó morderse los labios para evitar la sonrisa, pero le fue imposible-.

- Bromeas; ¿tú, una cita a ciegas? –Le respondió incrédulo-.

- ¿Qué tiene? –le dijo ella seriamente-.

- Oh, por favor Lisbon; puedes conquistar a quién quieras; no necesitas citas a ciegas, ¡vamos! Si enloqueciste a Mashburn una vez más, que por cierto –dijo en un murmullo- me alegra que no sea él, porque allí si me hubiese preocupado.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –contestó Lisbon amenazante mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él-.

- Nada, nada –contestó rápidamente Jane, sabía que se le había ido la lengua como de costumbre y como perro asustado intentó acomodar las cosas. Posó su mano en la espalda de ella intentándola conducir hasta dentro del auto-, sólo decía que se te hace tarde para tu cita, no querrás dar una primera mala impresión. –Lisbon decidió pasar el asunto por los momentos, ya luego aclararía algunas cuestiones con él; eso le pasa por estar contándole sus planes. Le lanzó una de sus típicas miradas afiladas y se puso frente al volante.

- Ni una palabra a nadie –le dijo mientas encendía el motor-

- Que te diviertas. Aquí estaré por si las cosas no salen como las has imaginado –logró alcanzar decirle antes de que ella cerrara la puerta y pusiera en marcha el vehículo.

_- TtS -_

Había pasado un poco más de una hora desde que ella se fue y aún seguía dando vueltas como loco en el sofá, si antes el rastro a canela tenía una influencia tranquilizadora, ahora sus efectos eran alucinógenos porque solo podía pensar en un tipejo ensimismado en el cuello de Lisbon gozando también de su perfume. Ni siquiera pudo terminar el té que se había preparado "¿y qué pensabas, que te esperaría 7 años más?" se dijo molesto consigo mismo. Qué más quisiera él, que estar en el lugar del tipejo, sonriendo a carcajadas con ella, compartiendo una cena y algunos tragos, luego bailar suavemente disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo y dejarse perder en medio de la noche; pero aun no podía darse ese lujo, su necesidad por mantenerla a salvo de John el Rojo y alejada de su miserable forma de vida, le hacía contenerse a más no poder cada vez que la tenía en frente, no podía dejar que nadie viera lo que había dentro de su corazón; tenía que ser hipócrita; se sentía como un tigre enjaulado y cada vez temía más, no poder controlar todo ese sentimiento acumulado entre su pecho y su garganta; "al demonio" se dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y tomaba su celular; no iba a poder descansar tranquilo, así que decidió salir de dudas y saber de ella.

- Lisbon –contestó al otro lado de la línea-.

- ¡Contestaste! –dijo él asombrado- y tan solo repicó tres veces; espera, te la estás pasando terrible ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no! Pensé que podía ser una emergencia; pero qué tonta, debí suponer que sólo quieres molestar.

- ¿Son violines lo que escucho al fondo? –Le interrumpió Jane aguantando las ganas de reírse- Debes tener unas tremendas ganas de ahorcar al pobre hombre; apuesto y te ha contado sobre todos los concursos, ferias de ciencia y demás debates en los que ha quedado en primer lugar; y tú has estado haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para amarrarte los labios y no bostezar en su rostro.

- Nooo –dijo ella con su tono evidente de falsedad. Jane no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que había acertado en todo.

- Y lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera es guapo para aguantar tanta pedantería reunida en una misma persona.

- Oh por Dios Jane, es la peor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida –confesó ella irremediablemente, cerrando sus ojos en señal de pesar-

- Te espero en media hora en Marvels.

- No puedo dejar al hombre así como así, pobre; apenas van trayendo el plato principal.

- Te compraré de cenar Lisbon, aprovecha que te he llamado, dile que fue una llamada de emergencia de tu trabajo y que debes marcharte; ¡vamos! Eres poli, se lo creerá.

Y antes de que Lisbon pudiese contestar algo más; Jane ya había colgado la llamada.

_- TtS -_

Marvels era un bonito bar ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, en el cual Jane y Lisbon, se reunían de vez en cuando, luego de cerrado un caso; nada lujoso pero bastante agradable como para pasar una noche olvidados del mundo y sus problemas.

Él no tenía mucho tiempo esperándola, cuando ella se sentó a su lado colocando su bolsa sobre la barra; se miraron por un momento sin decirse nada, al cabo de un rato soltaron carcajadas en complicidad; Lisbon puso los ojos en blanco y negaba con su rostro; Jane se giró hacia ella, mientras seguía sonriéndole.

- Déjame adivinar –le dijo señalándola con su dedo índice- Te ha atiborrado de un vino blanco insípido, cuando tú estás loca por una cerveza bien fría –Lisbon sonrió; le encantaba que la conociera tan bien, que supiera lo que ella necesitaba, sin decir palabra alguna. Jane pidió a Roy, el bartender, un par de cervezas.

- Está bien, puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, yo misma me lo he buscado, ¡sólo a mí se me ocurre tener una cita a ciegas; ni que fuese quinceañera!

- No seas tan dura, es comprensible lo que has hecho –respondió él con su voz cálida- se acerca la navidad y la soledad pega mucho más en estas fechas –hablaba también por sí mismo-.

- No me molesta mi soledad, al contrario, la disfruto; sólo quería salir con alguien para divertirme un poco.

- Alguien desconocido –continuó él-, sin ningún lazo emocional previo, ajeno totalmente a tu mundo y que no implique un compromiso posterior.

- Suena decadente, pero estás muy cerca de la verdad –dijo Lisbon bajando levemente su rostro "ningún compromiso serio hasta que tú te decidas" pensó ella y sonrió con ironía. Jane buscó su mirada, hasta encontrarse con ese par de ojos verdes que eran su delirio-.

- A veces me gustaría ser un desconocido, un sin memoria, tener una vida normal ¿sabes?, sería genial coincidir contigo en una cita a ciegas –sonrieron con picardía. Lisbon sentía que le había leído el pensamiento y que en su particular respuesta, había respondido a él.

Siete pares de cervezas más tarde, la agente y el consultor reían por cualquier tontería y aún desde la barra, hablaban cada vez más de cerca; probablemente se excusarían en los efectos del alcohol para justificar ese modo en que se miraban, se sonreían, rozaban sin querer –queriendo- sus piernas y manos; en un par de ocasiones anteriores habían estado en el mismo plan y al día siguiente ninguno de los dos comentaba nada, así que esta vez no tenía que ser distinto.

- Hasta aquí llego yo Jane, es hora de irme –le dijo ligeramente mareada-.

- Deberíamos dejar los autos y tomar un taxi –respondió él mientras se disponía a pagar la cuenta-, hablaré con Roy -.

- ¡No estoy ebria! –Sentenció con seriedad y el ceño fruncido-

- ¡No he dicho lo contrario! Solo quiero acompañarte y de este modo nos ahorramos la discusión de ver quién conduce –Lisbon sonrió al recordar la última vez que estuvieron en Marvels y se pasaron 10 minutos discutiendo por el método para decidir quién llevaba a quien (en aquella oportunidad escogieron tiro al blanco y ganó ella). Era definitivo, le conseguiría defectos a todo hombre con quien intentara salir; ya que sabía que la persona hecha para ella, la que calzaba a la perfección con sus deseos (aún con todos sus defectos); aquel que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, estaba justo delante de sí; la vida debía estar jugándole una broma muy pesada.

_- TtS -_

- No tenías que haber dejado ir el taxi sólo por acompañarme hasta aquí Jane –le decía mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento y ambos pasaban a la sala-.

- Meehh, cada dos minutos pasa otro, no te preocupes o ¿quizás pueda quedarme durmiendo en tu sofá? –Lisbon rodó los ojos- ¡Confiésalo, te encantan mis desayunos! –No pudo evitar que su sonrisa la delatara-.

- Si dejo que te quedes ¿me prepararás esos deliciosos hotcakes que sabes hacer?

- Lo que tú quieras –le respondió en casi un susurro y mirando sus labios-.

- Gracias por convertir lo que pudo ser una terrible noche en una bastante genial –Lisbon no pudo evitar dejar escapar esas palabras-.

- Sabes que siempre estoy para lo que necesites –le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente; "maldición, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan terriblemente sexy?" pensó ella "definitivamente estoy borracha".

- Jane

- ¿Si?

- Prométeme que no dirás nada, ni me comentarás nada de nada.

- Ya te lo dije Lisbon, no diré nada de tu cita a ciegas.

- No, no me refiero a eso.

- ¿Y entonces? –Le preguntó inocentemente él-.

- A esto –Lisbon tomó a Jane suavemente por su saco, lo pegó hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo; él por un segundo quedó sin reacción ante el gesto de ella; pero cuando sintió la suavidad y humedad de sus labios rozando los suyos, cerró en automático sus ojos, bordeó con uno de sus brazos su cintura y con su otra mano sostenía su espalda para aferrarla cada vez más hacia él-.

Si, quería ocupar el lugar de ese tipejo; sonreír a carcajadas con ella, intercambiar algunos tragos, bailar suavemente disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo; pero se dio cuenta que había sido muy limitando en sus fantasías; definitivamente empezaría a desear un poco más a menudo, quizás la vida de vez en cuando le escuche y le sorprenda con detalles como el de ese preciso instante; así que allí, en medio del recinto y embargados por la pasión, se dejaron perder en medio de la noche.

_- TtS -_

Un par de días después y vísperas de la navidad, Jane y Lisbon estaban en medio de un caso, regresando a su rutina de siempre, pero ahora sin tanta soledad en sus corazones…

- Bernard Ripple era un superviviente, es poco probable que se suicidara –concluía Jane al ver el apartamento adornado de la nueva víctima, un hombre que vivía y trabajaba como Santa Claus-.

- Así que crees que es un montaje –le respondió Lisbon-.

- Bueno, tampoco digo que no tuviera secretos, todos los tenemos ¿no es cierto?

Se miraron por un instante en complicidad, él le intentaba provocar; ella lo sabía, así que decidió ignorarlo y continuar con la disertación sobre el caso; no era el mejor momento y lugar para entrar en una discusión pasional, quizás lo haga cuando cierren el caso "ojalá y terminemos pronto" deseó ella con todas sus fuerzas; habían quedado no tocar nada del tema y en repetir su cita, una vez que hayan atrapado al culpable en turno.

_- Fin -_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ahora entienden ¿por qué Jane y Lisbon iban tan abrazados al final del capítulo 03x10 antes de que los interrumpiera Laroche?; y se imaginan ¿qué es lo que iban a hacer después de que Lisbon lo llevara a su hotel? Jajaja, espero lo hayan disfrutado; críticas y/o comentarios son bienvenidos.

Por cierto, el nuevo episodio de "Recorrido a la Redención" está prácticamente listo, así que sino sale hoy, sale mañana xD


End file.
